


Lavender Rose

by Purple_Space_Cats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lavender rose signifies love at first sight, Adrien confesses without actually confessing, Adrien understands what roses mean, At least my children get to be happy, Chat Noir confesses, Chat does, Confused Ladybug, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Even if I'm forever alone, F/M, Formal Chat Noir, Formal Ladybug, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LEARN YOUR ROSES KIDS, LadyNoir is OTP, Ladybug doesn't know what rose colors mean, Marinette doesn't understand, Oblivious Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug), Paris (City), Paris Ball, Paris throws a valentine's day ball, SO IF SOMEONE SECRETLY CONFESSES LOVE TO YOU, So does Alya, So does pretty much all of Paris, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentines day, you'll know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Space_Cats/pseuds/Purple_Space_Cats
Summary: Thelavender roseis often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. Those who have been enraptured by feelings of love and adoration have usedlavender rosesto express their romantic feelings and intentions. The color purple also has a traditional association with royalty.Chat Noir says 'I love you' without actually saying anything.





	Lavender Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this!  
> If you don't enjoy this, uh  
> Go away?  
> I dunno  
> *Cue socially awkward pterodactyl screech*  
> *Rolls away*

Chat Noir and Ladybug stepped into the ballroom, side-by-side. The swish of fabric surrounded them as, for a moment, the entire ballroom had stopped dead in their speaking, staring at the two heroes and gasping. 

Ladybug was clad in a deep scarlet dress, an inch or two shorter than the floor-length dresses that most other people wore. It was embroidered all over with little black gems and glittered with the iridescent silver thread that had been used to hold them there. The top part of her dress was a sweetheart neckline, darker than the bottom so that it was almost burgundy. That being said, it wasn't sleeveless - there was black lace, flowery and beautiful, that formed a collar and sleeves that went to the elbows, though the dress itself was backless and showed off the strong muscles in her back, shoulders and arms. On the heroine's hands were delicate ruby-red gloves with the same black lace on the edges. There was a black belt around her middle, separating the burgundy portion of her dress from the scarlet skirt, which flowed around her. There was only a bit of her skin showing, as she wore low heels with an ankle-strap in jet-black. Her dark hair was swept up into a neat, high bun, held in place by a red pin that seemed to show off a little Ladybug pin, glimmering with what had to be a ruby. Her black-and-red mask was unchanged, but she seemed to have more eyeliner than usual, accentuating her long lashes.

Chat Noir was wearing an emerald green button-up shirt with black dress pants and a black formal vest, with a neon green bow tie. He still had his belt-tail, cat ears, and clawed gloves as well as the same mask, all made of familiar black ~~boyfriend material~~  not-leather. Attached to the tie was his golden bell, and it looked absolutely purrfect with the rest of his outfit. He had nice dress shoes and an almost form-fitting outfit that somehow made him look just as good as his skin-tight costume did. His hair was swept to the right, with a few stray bangs escaping and falling toward his eyes. All of the buttons on the tomcat's outfit were black with tiny neon green paws. He had a scarlet rose tucked into the right breast pocket of his vest, a stark contrast to his typical Chat Noir color scheme. The most surprising thing was the lavender rose gently clasped in his hands, and the almost nervous glance he cast it, then Ladybug.

All in all, the two heroes made a stunning pair all dressed up.

They descended into the ballroom after a moment, Chat with an easy, typical swagger and Ladybug seeming almost nervous, her heels clicking audibly against the floor. People in the ballroom were still gawking at the two to the point that no one spoke and it seemed like one could hear a pin drop. Ladybug took a tiny step closer to her partner, pearly teeth creeping out to nibble on one corner of her lip. Chat took her red-gloved hand in his own free hand, careful of his claws as usual, and squeezed reassuringly. It came as a great surprise to her that he was keeping his casual, typical Chat demeanor up despite his formal - and honestly? Incredibly attractive, especially on the blonde wearing it - attire and the formal setting, but he was being a counterbalance to her nervous and subtle panicking at having so many judging eyes on her at once. Which was more than usual, considering  _she_ was typically the cool and composed one, and he was the one who danced and swaggered through life without a care. 

Someone pulled out a camera and then snapped a photo. That opened the floodgates and suddenly there were hundreds of people taking photos until Chat and Ladybug weathered the storm together, moving through the ballroom side-by-side as they had entered, steps in sinc. After a little while, most of the attention faded from the young blonde with a stunning bluenette clinging his hand - or vice versa, depending on your perspective - and Ladybug sagged a little in relief.

"For what it's worth, don't listen to the people who are going to try and tear you down, My Lady." Chat spoke his first words to her that night, carefully holding the lavender rose behind his back and wondering if he could really give it to Ladybug. The pretty pastel purple rose was about as direct a confession as he dared to attempt in such a public place, but there was always the chance that she didn't know what the colors of roses meant. "You look absolutely stunning."

She smiled tenderly at him, and made him melt inside without a second thought. "Thank you, Chaton. It means a lot to hear from someone I care so much about."  _She cares about me._ The romantic side of him swooned, but the more practical part argued  _Of course she does, we're partners._ He silenced the two trains of thought as Ladybug spoke again, "I have to say, Kitty, you clean up real nicely for an alley cat." She dared to flick his golden bell and it chimed merrily as warmth rose to his face at the compliment.

He nodded and forced back the Chat Noir swagger, resisting swallowing a lump of nerves in his throat. "Thanks right back at you, LB. I couldn't come looking like I'd just come straight from an Akuma attack, now could I?" He questioned playfully, raising one masked brow. She giggled and shoved him playfully with one hand.

"So, how much cheese did you pay Plagg to get him to change your costume?" Ladybug questioned. They'd talked about their Kwamis sometimes after patrol, and Adrien was thrilled to see that she cared enough about him to actually remember who his Kwami was. Chat let out a quiet bark of laughter and shook his head, sending his hair flying back into the typical Chat Noir hairdo before he fixed it into the halfway swept-back look.

"Three wheels. I bet Tikki was a perfect little angel and changed yours without any bribery, didn't she?" He questioned. At her nod, they shared an a formal and polite smile and then promptly dissolved into giggles. If anyone was disturbed by the two superheroes in a corner laughing quietly with one another and being dorks, they didn't mention it. 

After a little while, the two had been chatting away happily and it was only fate's decree that their little moment was going to be interrupted. A blur of lemon-yellow with a long ponytail swinging behind her catapulted herself into Ladybug, and Chat Noir almost dropped the lavender rose as he sprang to steady his partner. Chloe flung her arms around Ladybug's neck, who almost instantly looked uncomfortable. Chloe's dress would have been beautiful had it been... less of an eye-burning color. It was a sweetheart neckline like Ladybug's, but didn't have any of the black lace and wasn't backless like the superheroine's was. It was also only a few inches longer than tea-length, the bodice studded with snowy white pearls, which matched the pearl hair comb accessory in her ponytail, pearl bracelet around her right wrist and the pearl necklace around her neck.

Chat carefully helped Ladybug get her balance back while the superheroine tried to dislodge Chloe. " _Ladybug!_ Oh, Ladybug, you look amazing! Ditch this stupid, sidekick alley cat and come spend the night with me!" She crowed, finally being pried away from the scarlet-clad heroine. Chloe had matching lemon-yellow heels that had to be two or so inches high, the same hue as her dress. 

The blonde cat cringed a little, cat ears drooping. He'd known he was seen as a sidekick by most no matter how much Ladybug insisted they were partners, but.. that kind of stung a little coming from Chloe, a childhood friend of his. Ladybug shifted back to him and his ears pricked up, swiveling toward her with emerald green eyes widening a little in surprise. He knew his Lady wasn't particularly fond of Chloe, but to pick him, her dorky and flirty partner, over the rich girl who could probably buy Ladybug her own city if she wanted it? It meant more to him than she probably thought. "Sorry, Chloe, but Chat Noir and I were just about to dance." His partner took his free hand in hers and dragged him out to the ballroom floor and away from Chloe. His breath hitched in his chest as they slipped into the familiar embrace for the box-step as most people were doing tonight. "Sorry if you didn't want to dance, Chaton, I just... she really fires up this little red bug." Ladybug shook her head a little and sighed. "I'm not good at dancing at all, so I might step on your toes."

He smiled down at the shorter girl, though it was significantly less of a height difference between the two of them thanks to Ladybug's heels. "Don't worry about it. I can guide you, if you'll let me."

"You can dance, Kitty?"

"You'd be surprised what an alley cat like myself picks up."

* * *

 The night wore on. Chat Noir and Ladybug stayed the entire time to be certain that everything was alright - and because every time they did attempt to sneak out, it was as if Chloe was guarding the door, and she flung herself at Ladybug - and so they slowly became the center of attention once again.

Chat Noir glanced down at the pastel lavender rose he held in one hand, took a deep breath, and steeled himself. Then the blonde walked over to his partner, who had moved away toward Alya once she noticed Chloe coming at her again. "My Lady," Chat murmured to her, taking one of his partner's hands in his own. She blinked in surprise as he brought the back of her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it, before turning her hand over so that it was palm-up and placing the lavender rose gently into her grasp. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

Alya gasped, and not quietly.  _She knows what it means._ Chat thought with a little smile, releasing Ladybug's hands. He rested his gaze upon her for a second, waiting for that spark of realization in her eyes that he longed for and worried about at the same time. This was a game-changer in their relationship. That spark never came.

"Thank you, Chaton." Ladybug smiled fondly, and her partner felt his heart skip a beat with that expression directed at him. He could get lost in her bluebell eyes, drown in them.

"Anything for you, My Lady. I thought that the most beautiful flower should go to the most beautiful lady, so here we are." He matched her fond smile with his own, hiding his love behind a platonic friendship facade. One day he would tell her.

Until then, being her friend and partner was good enough for him.

* * *

_"A LAVENDER ROSE, MARINETTE!"_ Alya screamed through her phone, and Marinette could hear her running around in her bedroom.  _"CHAT NOIR GAVE LADYBUG A LAVENDER ROSE!"_

Marinette was well aware Chat Noir gave Ladybug a lavender-colored rose. She had just put it in a small vase so it wouldn't die. "What's so significant about that? It's just a rose."

She could hear Alya's loud sigh and her best friend walking somewhere - probably into her bedroom.  _"Girl... don't worry about it."_

Clearly it did mean something, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She and Alya chatted for a while longer, and then Alya had to go to bed. Marinette turned on her computer and pulled up Google. 

_The **lavender rose**  is often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. Those who have been enraptured by feelings of love and adoration have used  **lavender roses** to express their romantic feelings and intentions. The color purple also has a traditional association with royalty._

Marinette clapped one hand over her mouth. "Chat Noir's in love with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT CHAT'S OUTFIT NOT BEING FORMAL ENOUGH, AHHH.  
> I kept going back and forth - 'suit jacket? Sure! Wait no that seems out of character for the wild and free Chat Noir, but let's go with the vest bc he does understand fashion and wants to impress the Ladybug. BUT WAIT I JUST MADE HER EVEN MORE FORMAL WHAT DO I DO WITH HIM DOES THIS FIT IS HE FORMAL ENOUGH AAAAHH'  
> *SLAMS HANDS ON TABLE AND SCREaMS*  
> But yeah! This is a Valentine's Day fic because I have nothing better to do than eat chocolate (that I buy for myself - unfortunately, I am not a particularly sought-after individual) and write a bunch, so SOMETHING GOOD SHOULD COME OF THAT!  
> I left this open-ended, so do with it what you will. Did Ladybug confront Chat? Did some good old LadyNoir making out happen?  
> WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
> (I may or may not finish this/add another part. I guess it depends on what I do for Forever Alone Day.)


End file.
